<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Candy +Three by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679106">Dirty Candy +Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Candy, Gen, Performance, carrie gets along with the girls, dirty candy needs some more members, everyone gets along now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When three of the Dirty Candy members bail on Carrie and Kayla, they need to find some more members, and quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carrie Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer, Carrie Wilson &amp; Kayla (Julie and the Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina &amp; Flynn &amp; Carrie Wilson &amp; Kayla &amp; Alex Mercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Candy +Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is based off of a tumble post. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Carrie paced the length of the dance studio, thinking and thinking about what she should do. Three of the five members of Dirty Candy had quit, and only two days before the biggest performance of their career. </p><p>   Carrie was stressed. </p><p>   Kayla ran into the dance studio, setting her backpack and car keys on the floor near the door. </p><p>   "What happened?" She asked, reading through the group-chat texts, seeing that three of the girls had left the chat one after another.</p><p>   "I guess they're starting their own group," Carrie said, crossing her arms. She tried to hide the hurt in her voice. Kayla gave her friend a tight hug, and Carrie sunk into it, wrapping her arms around her waist. </p><p>   "It's okay," she said, combing her fingers through her blonde hair in a calming motion. "We can go on by ourselves. We'll make it work." </p><p>   Carrie took a deep breath. "Yeah. We'll figure it out."</p><p>   "Good," she said. Carrie had always been thankful for Kayla. She always had her back and made her feel better. Carrie considered her her best friend. "Now, do you know anyone who knows the choreography to any of our songs? We can always change the list to make it easier." </p><p>   "I don't think so," Carrie said. Kayla lifted her eyebrows and Carrie sighed. "Only Flynn and Julie, but..."</p><p>   "Do you want me to ask them?" She asked. "Having two more people is better then none." </p><p>   "Kayla, you know we aren't on great terms," she said. </p><p>   "It's just for one show. Then we can hold auditions," she said. Carrie gave her a small smile. </p><p>   "Okay," she agreed. </p><p>   An hour and a half later, Julie and Flynn were in the studio, ready for an explanation on why they were there. </p><p>   "Hi," Flynn said, not looking directly at Carrie. </p><p>   "Hi, guys," Kayla said, waving them over to where they were sitting on the floor, backs to the large mirror. The two sat in front of them, and Kayla filled them in. </p><p>   "I'm sorry, guys. That really sucks," Julie said. Carrie gave her a small smile at the sympathy, before looking at her two ex-friends.</p><p>   "I know that we haven't been the best of friends lately, but I was wondering if you guys could do the performance with us?" Carrie said, waiting for an answer. Julie and Flynn looked at each other, silently discussing their answer. They both gave a subtle nod.</p><p>   "You know, it could be fun," Julie said, and Carrie and Kayla smiled at each other. </p><p>   "Why not?" Flynn said, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>   "We can't thank you enough," Kayla said. Julie smiled. </p><p>   "But now there's only four of us?" Julie said. "Don't we need one more?"</p><p>   "I think we can make it work with four," Carrie said. "Just switch up some of the choreo." </p><p>   "I think I have a solution," Julie said. She picked her phone up, clicking on the contact for her boys. She had installed an old wall phone in the studio so she could reach them and they could reach her. It came in handy fairly often.</p><p>   "Hey, Julie," Reggie said, assuming it was her. Nobody else had their number, minus Flynn of course.</p><p>   "Hey, Reg. Can you send Alex over?" </p><p>   "Sure."</p><p>   She heard talking on the other end, and hung up, waiting only a second for Alex to appear. Since the Orpheum, the boys had become more and more visible to the public eye. It was always fun and games, but sometimes it had its perks. </p><p>   Carrie and Kayla flinched backwards, seeing the boy appear. </p><p>   "Hi," Alex said, before realizing two other girls were in the room. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have poofed in, I didn't know you were with them." </p><p>   "It's okay, Alex," Julie reassured him. "Girls, this is my friend Alex. He's my drummer." </p><p>   "And he's a hologram?" Kayla asked. "That's why he just appeared out of thin air?"</p><p>   "Something like that," Alex answered. "So, what can I help you with?"</p><p>   "He knows all of your dances. He's a big fan," Julie informed them, gesturing for him to sit with them. Alex ducked his head, embarrassed that Julie had said anything.</p><p>   "Okay," Carrie said, letting out a breath of relief. This ragtag group was going to pull this number off. "This is good."'</p><p>   Practice was slightly tense at first, but they eventually found common ground.</p><p>   "Now step out," Carrie said, showing them the dance moves. </p><p>   "Left or right foot?" Flynn asked. Carrie clarified, and she copied. </p><p>   "I need a quick break," Julie said, pulling a water bottle out of her drawstring bag. </p><p>   "We don't have time for a break," carrie said, but immediately regretted it. "Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess." </p><p>   "It's fine," Julie replied. "Alex, let's see that one step again."</p><p>   Practice continued on like that, with small digs made by different girls followed immediately by apologies, and a quick lunch break. </p><p>   "Thank you guys so much for coming to our rescue," Kayla said. </p><p>   "Honestly, I don't know what I would've done if you guys didn't step up," Carrie continued, gratefully. </p><p>   "It's nothing. It's clearly important to you," Flynn said. "So it's worth it." </p><p>   Before anyone could say anything else, Carrie stepped forward, hugging the two girls. "I missed you," she said. Flynn and Julie smiled. </p><p>   "We missed you too." </p><p>   The time for the performance came, and the five stood backstage, preparing.</p><p>   "Are you guys ready?" Carrie asked nervously. She needed this to go well. </p><p>   "Born ready, Wilson," Flynn replied, her arms crossed confidently. </p><p>   The three were in slightly different Dirty Candy costumes. Flynn's was bright yellow, Alex in blue, and Julie in red. They looked good, and had taken multiple pictures before hand.</p><p>   "Alright, break a leg," the stage manager said, sending the three out. The bright lights turned on.</p><p>   "Hi everyone!" Carrie said in her stage voice. "I'm Carrie Wilson, and this is Dirty Candy!" </p><p>   They took their places, and the music began to play. Carrie started singing the lyrics to All Eyes on Me, one of her favorites. </p><p>   Julie, Alex, and Kayla were used to this type of spotlight, even if it was slightly different. Flynn however, was not used to it at all. She normally stood in one place, playing music and talking though her dj microphone. </p><p>   She loved every second of it. </p><p>   "That was amazing!" Flynn exclaimed when they were done. Carrie laughed, all of the nerves leaving her body almost instantly.</p><p>   "Well if you liked it so much why don't you stay in the group?" Carrie said with a smile. Flynn nodded.</p><p>   "I'd like that," she replied. </p><p>   "You all killed that!" Kayla exclaimed. </p><p>   They were all exceptionally proud of each other.</p><p>   "I'm not gonna lie, that's so much more fun when people can actually see me," Alex said, laughing. Julie nodded, laughing along with him. </p><p>   "Why don't we all go back to my house and watch a movie?" Carrie asked. They all nodded.</p><p>   "I like that idea," Julie replied, tossing her arm over the blonde's shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alex finally gets to perform with dirty candy! </p><p>Hope you liked it! Please send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>